Lemur Street
Lemur street is an Animal Planet documentary on two rival clans of Madagascan ring-tailed lemurs. They are the Graveyard Gang and Tornado Troop. We follow the lives of these two warring troops throughout a whole year. Witnessing their intense territorial rivalry, dominance, mating season and the trials of birth and survival. The two troops couldn't be more different. The Graveyards are made up of one family of ringtailed lemurs so they are all related and are calm and tranquil. Their fearsome neighbors, the Tornadoes, are made up of three separate ringtailed lemur families so are always involved in infighting because all three families would like to be in charge. What is common about the two sworn enemy troops is that both clans are led by a dominant female because in ringtail society the females outrank the males. The two groups have another agenda most common of all, making each others life a nightmare. Lemur street is related to and sponsered by the study of ring-tailed lemurs. National Variations The content of the UK and US versions of the programme are the same for most episodes, however Animal Planet US renamed the show to Lemur Kingdom, added names for the episodes - which were referred to only by number in the UK - and renamed the lemur groups and some individual lemurs. The group called The Tornadoes in Lemur Street have been renamed to "The Furies". Furies was chosen by Animal Planet US because of the constant in fighting between the three families that make up the group. Crystal, the dominant female of the Graveyards, has been renamed to Juno and her mate Blake was renamed to Marcus. Components The Lemurs The most main focus of the film is are the individual characters. The lemurs written an article about have the same names in the film added with troop names behind it of the troop they are in. For example: Crystal has an article of " Crystal Graveyards"- the surname Graveyards stands for the origin of the Graveyard Gang. Tornadoes This group is made up of three separate families of lemurs and has approximately twenty members. In the US broadcast, they have been renamed to the Furies because of the regular fighting between the three families. ;Amazon :Four years old, Amazon is a first time mother who ignores and neglects her first son, Gizmo. Her neglectful nature leads to the rest of the troupe doing the same, and Gizmo's eventual death after he injures a leg. When she gives birth to her second baby, Orinoco, Amazon is a more attentive and caring mother. Between the fifth and six episodes, she and her mother Flame viciously attack and dethrone the pregnant Electra. Though she initially allows Electra to remain as the lowest ranking member of the troupe, after Electra gives birth, Amazon evicts her from the troupe. ;Electra :At the start of the series, Electra is the queen of the group and known for her bad-temper. In the sixth episode, while she is pregnant, Amazon and Flame dethrone Electra. Electra goes into premature labor, giving birth to a son who is named Prince. After she gives birth, Amazon, joined by her sister Snowflake and mother Flame, evicts Electra and Prince from the group. During the night, however, Prince is unable to maintain his hold on his mother and falls from the tree where they are sleeping. Electra finds his body in the morning and mourns his death, guarding the body for several hours before leaving to return to the protection of the forest. ;Gizmo :Amazon's first son, who was born late and is the runt of the litter. At the start of the series, he is five-months old and regularly neglected by his mother. He falls from a tree and injures his left rear leg after an unprovoked attack by spoiled princess Chelsea. He tries to keep up with the troop, but with his injuries he is often left behind and dies in the third episode. It is unclear how he died, though the narration suggests it was a predator. ---- Graveyards Made up of only one family, this twenty member gang is named from the fact that they live in an old graveyard. In the US broadcast, their name is changed to the "Graveyard Gang." ;Crystal :The steady dominant female of the Graveyards who has lead the group for four years. In the seventh episode, Crystal gives birth to her first baby Jasmine. In the US broadcast, her name has been changed to Juno. ;Blake :The aging dominant male facing growing competition for his position from the younger lemurs. During a battle with Flash, the dominant male of the Tornadoes, Blake receives a bad slash to one of his right front paw. In the US Broadcast, he has been renamed to Marcus. ;Peg Leg :At thirteen-years old, Peg Leg is the oldest, and lowest ranking, member of the group. He lost one of his back legs to a dog attack 11 years before the start of the series. Peg Leg usually gets out of the way during battles, and avoids the mating fights. Despite his having only three legs, Crystal chooses him as her mate when she comes into heat. Crystal later gives birth to her first baby, Jasmine. He is frequently in the company of his sidekick Nimbus, another low ranking male After six years with the Graveyard Gang, Peg Leg, joined by Nimbus, attempted to leave the troop to find a new one, an act called dispersal that helps avoid inbreeding, but they were unable to find another one and return. ;Liberty :The lowest ranking female of the Graveyard Gang and mother of Hogarth. She mated with Blake, the dominant male after he chased away a nomadic male named Titus. With her family facing starvation, Crystal concentrating on feeding her immediate family during the dry season, and herself pregnant, Liberty leads her family to desert the Graveyard Gangs for a day. A few days later, Liberty gave birth to a daughter named Lily. ---- To see each lemur character, please visit: * Category:Graveyard Gang ringtailed lemurs * Category:Tornadoes ringtailed lemurs The Episodes On this sector you will be given all the episodes featured on Lemur Street. 1. Little Lost Lemur: The Tornadoes invade the Graveyards territory to steal some of their cactus. After a short battle, the Graveyards manage to chase them off. Exhausted after the raid, Crystal leads the group to the forest to find food. The elderly Peg Leg can't keep up and returns to the groups favorite tree. They are able to enjoy some underground flowers after chasing off more aggressive Brown lemurs. Meanwhile, the Tornadoes go to the tourist camp to steal food from the houses and cars. The arrival of a thunderstorm traps the Graveyards where they found the flowers, while the Tornadoes are forced to spend the night in the tourist camp and Peg Leg must spend the cold night alone. In the morning, Crystal leads the Graveyards back to their home based, enjoying a banquet of fruit that fell from the trees during the storm. The Tornadoes use grooming to dry off, but first time mother Amazon doesn't groom her five-month old son Gizmo. ' 2.Unfortunate Son:' Peg Leg tracks down the Graveyards and joins in the feast. In the afternoon, Gizmo is attacked by Chelsea, the daughter of former queen Stella. During the attack, Gizmo falls from a tree and injures his leg. When the group moves on, his mother refuses to carry him and, unable to keep up, he is left behind. As he rests his leg, a Madagascar Ground Boa comes after him, but a group of a sifaka lemurs come to his aid by distracting the snake. Gizmo hobbles home and painfully makes his way up the Tornadoes sleeping tree. In the morning, he continues struggling as he forces himself to climb down to follow the group, then climb another tree in order to eat. Exhausted from his efforts, he is abandoned as the rest of the group goes home. The Graveyards enter the Tornadoes territory and steal some cactus. On the way back to their home territory, they run into Tornadoes at a watering hole, and must fight to get past them. Outnumbered, the Tornadoes are forced to retreat. As they detour around the Graveyards to get home, they pass the lone Gizmo who has rested and rejoins the group. As they make their way home, a group of feral dogs attacks the group. The troop takes to the high branches, but Gizmo is stranded on lower branches and unable to go higher. The dogs lay down and wait. ' 3. Gizmo's Fate:' The dogs leave and the Tornadoes are able to get out of the trees, but Gizmo is left behind again, and later killed by a predator. The rest of the Tornadoes casually make their way down the road, but the dogs return and tree them again until something draws them off. The rest of the troop starts to leave, but Amazon is too scared to come out of the trees. Unlike with Gizmo, the troop returns for her. The Graveyards go to enjoy the fruits left behind in a harvest field, while Titus, a five year old drifter, and two of his followers from the Nomads, enter Graveyard territory. Titus scents out Luna, who is in heat, but then Blake, the dominant male of the troop, pounces on him from a tree branch 30 feet up and chases him off. Impressed, Luna allows Blake to mate with her. Titus returns three times while Blake is mating with her, but finally accepts defeat and leads his Nomads out of the territory. In the commotion, young Hogarth wanders off from the troop and ends up a mile from the troop and into the Tornadoes territory. ' 4. Fire and Battle:' Six-month old Hogarth safely makes his way back to the Graveyards' sleeping tree, only to find that the rest of the troop is not there. The farmers started a fire in their fields to clear them of sisal, and the flames are blocking the Graveyards from returning. In the morning, the flames die down and the group is able to regroup and make its way back to the graveyard. Hogarth is finally reunited with his mother. Titus and his two nomad followers return to Graveyards territory, leaving scent markings to challenge the dominant male. Following the scent of Liberty, who is now in heat, Titus makes his move but Blake quickly spots him, attacks, and easily chases him off. Once again, Blake earns the mating rights that Titus sought and mates with Liberty. Meanwhile, Titus leads his followers into the Tornadoes territory, where Snowflake is also in heat. Flash, dominant male of the Tornadoes, attacks and sends him running again. However, Snowflake follows Titus and allows him to mate with her. 5. An Unlikely Suitor: Mating season is in full swing at the Graveyard group. Female lemurs only come into heat once a year, and only one female at a time, with today's female being Josephine. The Graveyards males are all chasing after them, starting with Josephine. Blake, the dominant male, easily chases off all of them, though Milton, the second-highest ranking male, is slow to run. After making him chase of the males a few more times, she accepts Blake as her mate. Meanwhile, the Tornadoes enter the Graveyards territory. Flash, the dominant male of the Tornadoes, attempts to mate with Josephine, but Blake launches a furious attack, joined by the other Graveyard males. Flash retreats, but he returns again. Though Blake is able to chase him off again, in the process his right front paw is badly slashed. When Flash returns one more time, Milton takes the lead in beating Flash and chasing off the rest of the Tornadoes. The next day, queen Crystal comes into heat. Milton takes advantage of Blake's injury to attempt to seduce Crystal, but she ignores him. In an unexpected turn of events, she mates with Peg Leg, one of the lowest ranking males, instead. 6. A New Generation: The dry season arrives. Amazon, with aid from her mother Flame, have viciously dethroned the pregnant Electra, making her the lowest ranking member of the Tornadoes. Amazon has a week old baby, Orinoco, and is being a more attentive mother than she was with her first son Gizmo. Electra goes into premature labor, giving birth to her son, named Prince. Electra, weary from giving birth, call out to the group for help. Amazon, Flame, and Amazon's sister Snowflake answer Electra's calls and go to her. They attack Electra, evicting both her and Prince from the troupe, then lead the group to their watering hole. Alone and without the protection of the troupe, Electra carries Prince to the same watering hole and warily approaches her former group. They don't attack her, but instead ignore her and leave to return to their sleeping trees. 7. The Cycle of Life: Prince, Electra's day old baby, was too weak to maintain his hold on his mother during the night and died. Electra clings to her baby's body and gives calls for help and mourning. The females of the Tornadoes instinctively return her calls, but do not go to her and eventually stop answering. Flash, the dominant male of the Tornadoes, approaches her and attempts to seduce her to mate, but she attacks him and continues guarding Prince's corpse for hours before finally leaving for her own safety. The dry season makes it difficult for the lemurs to find food, and the Graveyard Gang is becoming divided over food. Liberty and her family are showing signs of malnutrition and is self-medicating by eating clay to compensate for the lack of good food, while Crystal and her immediate family remain well feed. Crystal leads them to a tamarind tree outside of their territory, which requires them passing through a large field that offers little cover, enabling all members of the troop to eat well. Crystal unexpectedly calls the Graveyard Gang to follow back to their territory after a short feeding session, however the reason becomes clear in the morning. Overnight, Crystal gave birth to her first baby, Jasmine. In desperation for food, Liberty quietly leads her family away from the main troop, splitting the Graveyard Gang. ' 8. Family Ties:' Liberty, driven by pregnancy, leads her group of Graveyard Gang deserters to the tourist camp where food is abundant. Meanwhile, Crystal struggles to find food for the remaining Graveyard Gang members. With her group also struggling, Amazon leads the Tornadoes into the Graveyard Gang territory to steal food. They do not find any food and as they leave to return to their territory, the Graveyard Gang finds them. The males of both groups handle the fighting, but it ends in a draw, with the Tornadoes returning home and the Graveyard Gang going to the watering hole. As they drink, Liberty and the others return. Though Crystal doesn't attack her, she leaves Liberty and her group to drink while she moves on. Electra, former queen of the Tornadoes, watches the Graveyard Gang from a distance, but waits until they leave to go drink. Though Liberty and her group are back with the Graveyard Gang, they sleep apart from Crystal and her others. Crystal's mother, Josephine gave birth overnight, but was attacked during the night while giving birth, most likely by Liberty. After months of drought, a downpour falls, replenishing the plant life. Crystal and Liberty feed side-by-side, their tensions gone. The member of the gangs are all looking scruffy and ragged. Peg Leg, in particularly, has lost a lot of fur possibly from illness. 9. More Mouths to Feed: The lemurs are suffering from hair loss from malnutrition, but Peg Leg, and his sidekick Nimbus, are both showing signs of excessive loss. They have been eating lucina plants, a toxic plant that causes hair loss in lemurs. As the lowest ranking members, the males are left eating the lucina while the females eat higher quality food. Liberty leaves the foraging party to return to the groups sleeping tree. There, she gives birth to a daughter named Lily. At the end of the day, the Crystal leads the Graveyard Gang back home, however Peg Leg and Nimbus break off from the group. They spend the night away from the group. In the morning, a fatigued Liberty joins the Graveyard Gang as they eat from a cactus, but Lily is weak from lack of milk and struggles to hang on to her mother. The next day, Crystal leads the group to the watering hole, but when Liberty tries to drink Crystal runs of her off. Liberty's four year old daughter Emily gives birth to her first baby, Pixie. In desperation to feed her daughter and the rest of the Graveyard Gang, Crystal leads the group on a raid into the Tornadoes territory. 10. The Royal Family: Crystal leads the Graveyard Gang on a rush for the trees in Tornadoes territory, but they are quickly chased off by their rivals. She leads them instead to the tourist camp, where four four other lemur troops are also looking for food. They are able to eat their first good meal in days. A newborn baby from another troop is abandoned by its mother. One of the Graveyard Gang females, Emily who has a newborn of her own, finds the baby and picks it up. However, the baby is too weak to hold on to her fur. The Graveyard Gang returns to their sleeping tree, but Emily stays behind for a short while. For the sake of her own newborn, she leaves the strange baby and follows her troop home. Pegleg and Nimbus, unable to find another troop, return to the Graveyard Gang. The troop finds some trees with fresh shoots, but must first chase off some sifakas. Crystal's sister Sophie, who is seven years old and has never had a baby of her own, begins showing an obsessive interest in her niece Jasmine. In the afternoon, while the troop eats at a group of cactus, Josephine bullies her daughter Crystal away from the choicest bits. Sophie uses the distraction to steal Jasmine. 11. Desperate Measures: Crystal hears Jasmine's calls and quickly comes to take her back from Sophie. Amazon leads the Tornadoes into the Graveyard Gangs seeking water. Electra, who has been on her own for a week, follow the Graveyard Gang as they pass by her on their way to the same place where the Tornadoes have entered their territory. The Graveyard Gangs and Tornadoes clash, until Amazon and the Tornadoes flee. Electra watches from a distance. Crystal leads her gang into an unknown forest where they find a large number of tamarind pods. Though the area carries the scent of another troupe, Crystal and the others defiantly mark the trees. The forest troupe detects the Graveyards and remark the trees. Marcus marks another tree in view of the other troupe. The forest troupe fiercely attacks, forcing the Graveyard Gang to scatter in retreat. Exhausted from the two fights and long travel, the Graveyard Gang spends a night away from home in strange trees. During the night, lightening starts a brush fire near where the lemurs are sleeping. The troupe flees, but during their flight, Peg Leg loses sight of his sidekick Nimbus. 12. Lost But Not Forgotten: After regrouping the morning after the fire, the exhausted Graveyard Gang begins the long journey home. As they move along the path, they encounter a radiated tortoise and a troupe of brown lemurs. While they watch the fast moving tortoise in confusion and curiosity, Peg Leg leaves the group to search for the missing friend. After hours of searching and calling, he finds Nimbus unharmed and sitting on one of the forest paths. In his panic from the fire, Nimbus had run in the opposite direction from the others. They greet each other with a mutual grooming session before heading home. Hogarth also breaks from the group, climbing a tree to investigate something. He is attacked by flycatchers who chase him back to his mother Liberty. The rest of the Graveyards return to find the Tornado gang covering their favorite cactus. The Graveyards are eventually able to chase the Tornadoes off. Peg Leg and Nimbus safely return to their home territory later that evening. 13. Lost Souls: Humans visit the Graveyard Gangs home to perform a religious ceremony. Crystal is unable to take to the troop to their watering hole due to the number of people. Electra continues to live alone between the borders of the Tornado and the Graveyard Gang territories, eating termites to survive. In the afternoon, the Tornadoes invades the Graveyard territory. When the groups meet, another battle ensues. The Graveyards lose, and are forced to leave their graveyard and sleeping tree. The Tornadoes take over the Graveyard's former ground. During the battle, Amazon loses track of Orinoco and he becomes separated from the group. She doesn't notice his absence, but remains distracted. Electra uses the opportunity to rejoin the Tornadoes, which yield to her out of memory of her former leadership. 14. A Matter of Life and Death: The Graveyards return home to find that humans have ransacked it, digging up various bodies to rebury them with their other relatives. Three hours later, Amazon does not appear to have realized Orinoco is gone, concentrating instead of eliminating the scent of the Graveyards from the area. Amazon's mother Flame, however, hears Orinoco's cries from nearby and goes to retrieve him while carrying her own son Apollo. Reunited with his mother, Orinoco rides Amazon's back as she leads her troupe to their sleeping tree. After the human destruction of the cemetery, Crystal makes the decision to permanently move the group away from their former home in search of a new one. Amazon is more attentive towards Orinoco, while not noticing that Electra is back. While in the forest, Electra gives a warning cry after spotting a Madagascar Ground Boa nearby, enabling the group to get the babies safely away from it. Amazon moves the Tornadoes into the cemetery that the Graveyards abandoned a few hours earlier. The long running drought finally ends with the start of the rainy season, catching the homeless Graveyards huddled together in a tree. ---- To see each episode analytically, please visit: * Category:Lemur Street Episodes Videos thumb|left|300px|Opening video. Category:Browse Category:Browse